


Lay Your Love On Me

by wocket



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Army, Dom/sub Undertones, Fuckbuddies, Jealousy, Light BDSM, M/M, Military, Military Backstory, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wocket/pseuds/wocket
Summary: Fort Benning, Georgia. 1988.
Relationships: Tim McVeigh/Mike Fortier
Kudos: 4





	Lay Your Love On Me

“McVeigh.”

It’s another Saturday night at Fort Benning. You’ve been keeping an eye out for Tim for a couple of hours. Now that your post is done, you’ve finally found him patrolling the barracks on fireguard.

“Mike,” Tim says warmly, pleased to see you. Fireguard’s a pain in the ass.

You walk straight up to him. No point in wasting time. 

“Don’t you have any fucking shame, Tim?”

Tim looks up, surprised. “What are you talking about?”

You exhale, frustrated. “Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about. You know there are rumors."

Tim looks confused.

"It’s sick, the way you hang all over Terry. People think you do everything for him.”

“I don’t ‘hang all over Terry’,” Tim smirks, making air quotes with his fingers.

“You do.”

Tim narrows his eyes.

“You don’t like that I want to be good at my job?”

“I don’t like the way you act like he hung the moon.”

“Jesus, Mike.”

“You act like a puppy.”

“You jealous, Fortier?”

You snap. In an instant, you’re pushing Tim’s skinny body up against the wall. “Is that why you do it?”

He shakes his head in denial. 

You’re still gripping his uniform. You let him go, but keep him crowded against the wall so he can’t move. “I don’t want to see you making those stupid puppy-dog eyes at Nichols again, McVeigh.”

Tim is silent.

“Hate it, the way you look so needy all the time, how everything is _yes, sir_ this, _yes, sir_ that,” you continue, your voice practically a growl.

“He’s our platoon leader,” Tim says, confused.

“So?” you hiss. “ _I_ look out for you, Tim.”

“Yeah.”

“You ought to be calling me sir.”

“I outrank you,” Tim points out, but you just heave him back against the wall of the barracks. When he reaches for you, you snatch his wrist and pin it to the wall beside his head. 

You raise your eyebrows, waiting for him to make a move.

Tim glares at you. You step closer, getting your foot in between his. You lean in, watching his eyes as he remains unbearably still.

“Kiss me,” you order, and Tim scoffs.

“Here?” Tim looks around nervously. You two have fooled around plenty of times, but you’d like to think you’ve been discreet. Here, anybody could walk by.

“Do it,” you say, tightening your grip on his wrist. You press your thumb against his pulse, feeling it quicken.

You push closer, really stepping into his space. Tim shudders and then darts forward, pressing his lips against yours.

“Don’t want to take what you want?” Tim eggs you on, a challenge. You catch his other wrist and hold him down.

“Not when you’ll give it up so easily,” you laugh, catching him in another kiss.

Tim bites your lip, earning him a smack.

“Learn a little respect,” you tell him, half-serious, dropping his thin wrist from your grasp. 

Free from your hold, Tim reaches for your hips and pulls you closer, pulls you flush against his own body. You can feel how hard he is, the firm line of his long cock straining against his uniform.

“You want it so bad, don’t you?”

“Let me touch you,” Tim begs.

You choose not to hassle him for giving orders. 

Tim leads you into a kiss, pushing you against the wall, a reverse of your earlier positions. He unzips your pants with little fanfare.

You get your hands on his shoulders and push down. Tim sinks to his knees, looking up at you with his cold blue eyes.

You graze your hand against his cropped hair. “Come on, Tim,” you encourage. You watch him unzip your pants and pull you out with his long fingers, embarrassed by the way your dick twitches with excitement when he touches you. It’s a powerful feeling, having another soldier on his knees in front of you like this.

Tim’s tongue darts out, pink and wet, and a shiver runs through you when his tongue touches your skin. “That’s it.” He knows what he’s doing, working his tongue over you like a professional.

You reach down, run your thumb across his lower lip. He’s hot like this, still in his uniform and on his knees for you. You like him just as good in bed, uniform rumpled and pushing you down, but there’s something about this that feels a little dangerous. Tim likes the feeling of being used, and you enjoy using him almost as much.

Tim reaches up for your hips but you knock his hands away. “Hands behind your back,” you command, and he obeys, folding them neatly behind his back, fingers locked. It makes him no less skillful. He sucks you deeper, wrapping his lips around you, taking you down his throat. 

It’s impossible to not thrust into his mouth, though you try to hold yourself back, trying to keep your movements to a minimum. The sound of Tim gagging on your cock sends a thrill up your spine. You start to grab at the wall but reign yourself in, not wanting Tim to see how desperate he’s making you. The tight, wet heat of his mouth feels so good after not being touched in so long. You drop your hands at your sides, praying he doesn’t see you clench your fists.

At some point you realize you’ve closed your eyes. You snap them back open - it’s a bad idea to get comfortable or complacent like this. The odds of being seen by someone are too high. Plus, you don’t want to miss a single second of Tim like this.

“So good,” you murmur, trying to keep your voice down but hoping he hears the approval in it. God, Tim is so eager to please, so ready to demonstrate his competence. In the field it can be a pain in the ass, but in bed, it makes him fantastic.

You feel yourself getting closer, cock pulsing in his mouth. You tug at his sleeve, a signal. You shudder through your climax and Tim swallows every last drop of your come, licking his lips carefully.

“Guess it’s a good thing I found a way to shut you up.”

Tim flips you the bird.

You tuck your dick back in your pants and hoist Tim up.

“Happy to get a taste?” Tim snarks after you kiss him, straightening his own clothes.

“I better be the only one…” you threaten. The idea of Tim doing this for anyone else makes you see red. 

“Sure you’re not jealous?”

There he goes again. You crowd him back up against the wall a little. 

“Relax,” he says, easy-going, trying to hide his smile. “I like it, Fortier.” He looks at his non-descript wristwatch. “Well, that killed half an hour.”

Your grip softens. “You know I’ll always help you stay awake,” you tell him with a smile, acting like it’s a favor. “It’s the least I can do.”

Tim winks at you. “Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a Bad Company song.


End file.
